leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Stadium Mode
Stadium Mode (Japanese: スタジアム様式) is the main game mode of Pokémon Stadium. The can battle here using one of four different cup rules: Pika Cup, Petit Cup, Poké Cup, and Prime Cup. The Pika Cup and Petit Cup both have only one level of difficulty, while the other two have four levels of difficulty: Poké Ball, Great Ball, Ultra Ball, and Master Ball. This mode is one of the modes that must be beaten to unlock . The other is Gym Leader Castle. This mode returns in with the same number of cup rules, but the Pika and Petit Cups were replaced by the Little Cup and the Challenge Cup. In Pokémon Stadium, if the player conquers both the Gym Leader Castle and Stadium Modes, the player is awarded with the ability to fight and, if it's defeated, the credits roll and the player is given a new title screen alongside the new Round 2 option, which is a night themed version of the game with the main difference being harder opponents in Stadium Mode and Gym Leader Castle Mode. The Game Boy is also added for conquering these modes and if the Round 2 variations are conquered, the Game Boy is unlocked. Both Game Boys allow the players to play their games at faster speeds using the C-Right button to speed up to 2X with the Doduo Game Boy and up to 3X with the Dodrio Game Boy. Also, each Game Boy has up to 3 wallpapers: One for the respective game being played, one for the Doduo/Dodrio Game Boy, and one for obtaining the Master Ball trophy at the stadiums. The player can toggle between these wallpapers using the Z button. Lastly, players who defeat the Elite Four and on the Gym Leader Castle Mode are rewarded with a Pokémon gift, some of which are exclusive Pokémon that normally would need trading from rather than being traded from Pokémon Stadium. In Pokémon Stadium 2, achieving the same feat grants to reward of being able to fight , and if he's defeated, the game will roll the credits and give the player a special Pokémon gift alongside the Round 2 option. The Game Boy Tower remains the same, but players only get two options: Load Max, which loads the game fully (allowing no load times during play), and Load Little, which quickly loads the game, however, with the consequence of loading times in game which eventually disappear. Wallpapers cannot be changed in this game. Two Pokémon gifts are available for this game, these being a that knows , and a that knows Baton Pass. Farfetch'd can only be transferred to Gold and Silver, due to it possessing the move Baton Pass, a nonexistent move in Generation I. As the Stadium series ended, so did the Stadium Mode. This mode never returned in , , or . However, Pokémon Battle Revolution had shown something similar to Stadium Mode, but in a different way than the original. Category:Games Category:Pokémon Stadium Category:Pokémon Stadium 2